superhero101fandomcom-20200213-history
Danny 'Target Lad' Troy
Danny 'Target Lad' Troy is a character created and played by TeChameleon in the Superhero102 roleplaying thread. Appearance Danny is small and slight for his age, apparently not having hit his growth spurt yet. He's caucasian, with close-cropped dark hair and blue eyes. When not in school uniform, he'll typically be found in blue jeans, sneakers, a white t-shirt with a large 'bullseye' logo, dark red fingerless gloves, and a targetting monocle over his right eye. Personality Danny is bright, insecure, and not entirely as mature as he thinks he is. He's got a prickly temper and can have a vicious mouth on him when provoked- even on a good day, he tends towards snarkiness. A lot of that temper and wordplay is just a defense mechanism; at nearly two years younger than most of his 'peers', he's physically less mature than most of them, and lacks the extra socialization that the two years would have brought. However, he's also got a good deal more field experience than the majority of his peers; his mentor (and uncle- his mother's brother) is a firm believer in 'hands on' training, and as such, Danny has faced down... and brought ''down... threats that most of his classmates can barely dream of. In a fight, Danny will typically go balls-to-the-wall, there-is-no-safety-if-the-enemy-is-still-twitching all-out attacking. History Daniel Troy never wanted to be a hero; in his opinion, heroes got shot at, hunted down, sucked into vortices (and it says something about the kid that he actually knew the proper plural for 'vortex' at the age of twelve), and generally dragged into ludicrous levels of stupidity on far too regular a basis for it to be any sort of life. Sure, his 'Uncle E', better known as the hero Energon X, was cool enough, but even he was a bit loopy. Naturally, fate being what it is, all this changed shortly before his thirteenth birthday. He learned the hard way why you're not supposed to microwave something with the tinfoil still on, especially in a Crey-built microwave from a product line that was later recalled for being 'mutagenically defective'. When he woke up in the hospital three days later, the boy had barely-controllable electrical powers that were just powerful enough to cause all kinds of trouble, without being enough to rely on in a serious super-fight. After some thought (and after discovering, much to his ill-concealed delight, that he could fly), he paid a visit to a sporting goods store and bought his first bow, on the general principle that it was better to give than to receive, especially when it came to high-velocity pointy objects. This accomplished, he gave his Uncle E a call, and the two of them went down to City Hall to formally register Danny as a hero. In a bit of a snit over being dragged into what he deemed the 'general stupidity' of Paragon, Danny dubbed himself 'Target Lad' and bought a shirt with a big bullseye on it- an active dare to the universe to do its worst. At first, things went reasonably well- Danny had sharp aim... unusually so. He'd learned archery at summer camp, but this went somewhat beyond that. Almost as if he was aiming where they were going to be, rather than where they were. This went on for some time, with his contact at D.A.T.A. watching carefully, and putting him in for testing as often as the little archer would tolerate, especially after Danny started complaining of headaches and blurred vision. A session with a G.I.F.T. psychic actually brought things to light- Danny was, in fact, shooting where things would be. Dubbing him a 'short term visual precognitive', he was sent into intensive training, spending nearly three weeks doing nothing but meditating and learning mental excercises to cope with- and ''use- his new future-seeing abilities. It was around that same time that his trans-dimensional quiver was implanted- he wasn't able to do much physical activity at that point anyways, so recovery from the surgery went relatively smoothly, with the portal generator implanted in his back, underneath his left shoulderblade. After that, Target Lad became even more active, partly at the urging of his parents and uncle, and partly of his own volition- as far as he was concerned, if he didn't excel at this, it was going to kill him. His transfer to Golden Eagle High came about six months into his heroic 'career'- he simply wasn't fitting in at his old school, especially what with having skipped two grades at the beginning of the year. Numerous run-ins with the Golden Dragons, at least one running battle with the Outcasts that tore up a significant chunk of the street in front of the school, and the occasional downright odd people that turned up looking for Danny all combined to leave 'Target Lad' with something of a reputation. ((More Coming Soon))